villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Pester
Professor Lester Pester, or better known as Professor Pester or also simply known by his surname Pester, is the main antagonist of the Viva Piñata video games and the TV series. He is the diabolical leader of the Ruffians. In the TV series, he is also revealed to be the creator of the Sour Piñatas. He was voiced by , who also played Zanramon in the 2003 '' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' cartoon series. History and Background Professor Pester's name used to be Lester, but because of his evil planning Jardinero calls him Pester, a name Lester would take as his permanent first name. He used to help Jardinero with his garden. He was originally named Lester before he ruined Jardinero's hard work, after he sent him after a legendary Dragonache tale. From then on, he was now known as Professor Pester, he even lured Jardinero's son by the name of Stardos into his lair to try a piece of sour candy which changed him into Dastardos. Personality Professor Pester is extremely traitorous, calculating, manipulative and diabolical. He is a nasty piece of work whose jealousy goes unchecked until he strides into piñata gardens at random, employs all of the same techiques as his Ruffian underlings, and carries a large rod with one purpose in mind: breaking Pinatas. Appearance Professor Pester has the head of a ruffian, but the body of a human. He wears a black graduate's hat and his clothing are red with darker and lighter patterns, red slippers with black stripes, and a yellow belt. He has red stripey tattoos going down his chest and his arms. Just like the Ruffians, he also has sharp teeth and bright green eyes. TV Series Space Race Pester kidnaps Hudson and takes him for 10,000 pieces of candy ransom. She Stomps At Night Pester tricks a Taffly to kidnap Ella, so that he can beat the candy out of her. However, she starts to stomp around, sleep walking, and Fergy and Paulie try to defeat the Taffly while making her avoid Pester's traps. The Old Piñata's Home Pester and his goons try to kidnap the old Piñatas so he can beat the candy out of them. When the old piñatas are asleep, he and his goons try to sneak into the rooms, only for the piñatas to come out and beat him with their canes. He tries to run, and accidentally into a TV, which accidentally makes him fall through the home and into the river. Slay 'em at the Sands His funniest episode, Pester kidnaps a group of laughing Pieneas in his Pester Car. He tries to do comedic acts to make them laugh and "Split their sides". However, Paulie and Fergy come to the rescue, and Pester accidentally defeats himself in an attempt to make all the Pinatas "Split their sides". Mission Impinatable A parody of Mission Impossible, Pester kidnaps Hudson and Fergy and his friends have to save him. Pester's Party Pester and his goons disguise as a "Normal Family". Pester uses his laptop to hack into the Cannonata to launch Paulie and Fergy into his "home", so he can bash the candy out of them. However, things go wrong as more Piñatas come. Soon discovering Pester, the villain flees. Pester the Piñata Pester accidentally loses his memory and thinks that he is a Piñata. He soon loses his memory again and thinks that he is actually a Ruffian. The Great Gob Rush Pester sets up some Golden Gobs filled with caramel so he can trap dumb Piñatas and bash the candy out of them. Fergy and company fall for his trap, but they soon escape after Pester's idiotic and nonsensical henchmen accidentally trap him and release the Piñatas. Recipe for Disaster Pester disguises as a cook again, and competes against Paulie and Fergy and Shirley to get an unlimited supply of candy. He fails, and Shirley manages to win. Trivia *His surname "Pester" means to trouble or annoy someone with frequent or persistent requests or interruptions. *In the episode "Pester's Party", he refers to himself as a "real cartoon villain", suggesting that he has fourth wall awareness. *Pester is the only Ruffian who does not have green grass-like hair. See also *Ruffians *Sours Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brainwashers Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Successful Category:Self-Aware Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Monarchs Category:Big Bads